bittersweet
by sharon-16
Summary: no idea


Leo No date  
  
I heard piper screaming. I didn't hastate a minute I ran up to the attic. when I was there I saw Megan throwing fireballs at piper. "STOP." I screamed and ran towards piper." "are you ok? " I asked her "I am fine just a little hurt that's all." I took her in my arms and helped her up. "why are you doing this Megan?" I asked her. "because she is hurting you." "she is not." I hugged piper tithe. Megan shot I fire bal I turned around and it hit me. "Leo" piper and Megan screamed. I saw some one kneeling next to me. After a second I saw piper. "baby run before she kills you." I told her But it was to late after Megan healed me she shot a fire ball at piper it hit her in her chest she fall down on the ground. "NO." I screamed and kneeled next to her. "piper do you hear me?" she looked at me and put up her hand. "hook in." she said. I took her hand and looked at her. She smiled and died in my arms. ==========================  
  
"no piper open your eyes, come on piper do it open your eyes damnit." Tears were blinding me. I looked at Megan she had a big smile on her face. "they offer you a choice, come back to be a white lighter ore stay human and suffer." She said to me and showed me the necklace that I gave to piper. "this belongs to me now." She said smiling and hang the necles on. "that isn't yours that's pipers give it to me." She dropped a bottle and froze it. "now I am the middle charmed one, and sins you like that I think you belong to me now to." I was stumped. She did this out of jealousy, she out off all people was in love whit me. I walked to her and ripped the necles of her. "that is not yours it will never be it belongs to the one I love, and you will never be that one not in a million years." I said angry and walked back to pipers body. "here this is yours." I put the necles back on her and kissed her fore head. "I love you girl, never forget that." I whispered to her. I knew she couldn't hear me but still I wanted to let her know that she was important to me I went downstairs. I saw the picture of piper I picket it up. "he you." I said. I wished I didn't need to talk to a picture. A minute or ten later prue came home an saw me on the couch I didn't feel so good I laid on the couch whit a pillow over my face and pipers picture close to my hard. =================================================================== "Leo?" I jumped up. "yeah?" she ovisly saw that I cried. "what's wrong?" "like you cant figure out." I didn't wanted to say it only thinking about it made me cry. "no she is not." "she is dead." Prue broke down crying. "what happened?" she askt I told her he story before braking my self. Prue and me went up to pipers room that was where I put her "where did she kill her?" prue asked. "in the attic." I sat down next to pipers body. "we can only bring her back whit the power of 2 witches ." "you have that, you only need to tell Megan that it is something ells that is the only way." I got hope again but it was very little. Prue went up to the attic. Ten minutes later I walked away but before I left the room I heard piper say my name it was a whisper but loud in of to hear. "piper." I said while I turned around. "your back." I ran towards her. "hi mister devil.'' She said to me, she always would say that if she was angry ore upset whit me but it was the most butiful word I ever heard. I took her in my arms. "my necles." Piper said panicking. "easy, easy it is where it belongs, around your neck." I said calming her down. She looked at me and smiled. "is it possible fore a angel to die." "in more ways." "o yeah how?" "well if would be a white lighter and you got killed I would look fore the first dark lighter and get myself killed because I cant live whit out you." I helped her up and we went to the attic where prue was histyrosly calling pipers name. "prue, prue, PRUDENCE HALLIWELL." ================================== Piper screamed. I couldn't help it, it made me smile. "what?, o piper." Prue said piper walked towards me and hugged me. "I did hear you." She said whispering I looked shocked at her. "what did you hear?" "that you love me." I hugged her. "after this angel, I realized I don't want to be separated again." "watch out piper he is proposing." "shut up prudence." Piper said. It made me lach. "go on baby." "prue nailed it, so do you?" "oeh hard decision hard." She said smiling. "piper don't teas him he saw you die." "shut up will ja jees." I lached. "are you laching at me?" "no, no I am not." She kissed me. "I would love to marry you." She whispered letting prue guess what pipers answer was. I smiled and kissed her. I never wanted to let her go. Megan came into the attic. "I don't get it, it was perfect how could you?" I looked at her. "Megan no matter who you are ore who you kill, this one hear will always be the love of my life." "your wrong she doesn't love you she is acting." "o really let me show you what acting is, you will take lessons whit prudence halliwell." Prue said. Piper lached and kissed me. "go prue go." She said teasing her sister. Prue stikt out her tongue. Prue used her powers to let a pillow fly to piper. She ducked. "mist me sis." She said. Prue and piper started to chase each other. I heard the door slam and an upset phoebe. "damnit stupid classes, prue, piper?" piper put a finger on her moth. "prue break a leg on acting histerios." Piper said. And prue started to scream her youngest sisters name. "phoebe, phoebe come quick." "go down." Piper said. As soon as prue heard it she ran down screaming. "prue what's wrong." "piper, they, she, I mean piper is dead." Phoebe starter to panic and ran to the attic. "hello phoebe how was your day?" piper asked grinning. Prue came up grinning as well. "I'll kill you two." "well that wont be the first time today fore me." Piper said smiling at me "what do you mean piper?" "o nothing" phoebe noticed Megan. "who is she?" "I am Megan a white lighter." "ok ." I walked towards her. "meg I never ever want to see you again." She orbt out. 


End file.
